Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sample collection component and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly relates to a sample collection component having a light shielding component and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the advance in microscopy technology, various devices for microscopic observation, such as atomic force microscope (AFM), electron microscope (e.g., transmission electron microscope (TEM) and scanning electron microscope (SEM)), and so on, have been invented. Different types of sample collection components are required for different microscopes.
In terms of the current sample collection components, however, before and after a liquid sample is loaded into the sample storing space of the sample collection component, irradiation of external light may provide energy to the liquid sample or cause the temperature of the liquid sample to change. As a result, fluidity of the liquid sample may change, the components of the liquid sample may react with each other, or the sample composition may even deteriorate, and affect the final observation result of the display device.